


[CLex][Smallville]儿大不中留

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [36]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 儿大不中留啊。Jonathan和Martha感叹着。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]儿大不中留

[CLex][Smallville]儿大不中留  
Grow Up  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

儿大不中留  
在戴上红氪戒指后，Clark变得风骚狂浪贱。  
在挥霍金钱买了各种浮夸的皮衣大衣好好打扮一番，又向Lex借了辆跑车后，Clark就浪荡不堪地出去撩妹了。  
但是，Clark很快地就失去了兴致，太没挑战性太不好玩了.  
于是，他把目光转向了好友——世界上最好看的光头Lex Lutho。  
在Lex面前一番搔首弄姿色诱勾引却无效果后，红氪Clark不耐烦了，  
他粗暴地一把推倒了Lex，不顾Lex的安全，撕烂了他的衣服，眼神里尽是危险的红色，强吻着Lex的各个部位。  
Lex不想失去Clark这个朋友，尽力反抗，却在Clark毫无顾忌的超级力量下无力可施。  
不能就这样沉沦。Lex费力地劝阻着，但是Clark充耳不闻，看来只能采取拖延战术了。  
Lex努力地挣得Clark的注意力，告诉Clark，如果不提前润滑就这样直接来的话自己会受伤的，  
没想到戴上红氪对自己超能力再无顾忌的Clark，当着Lex的面用超级速度一秒翻遍了卢瑟别墅找到了润滑液。  
然后，欲火焚身的Clark火急火燎地告诉Lex，要是Lex怕受伤的话那就让Lex干他。  
被欲望蒙蔽双眼的Clark，压制住Lex——事到临头他可不能让Lex逃掉，毫无经验地寥寥草草地将润滑液挤进自己体内，粗暴地掰着自己的屁股，直接坐到了Lex的阴茎上。  
随着Lex的一声痛苦的嚎叫，毫无经验的Clark还是弄伤了Lex，Clark开始压在Lex身上浪荡地攒动，无视Lex痛苦的哀嚎粗暴地挤压，欲海滔天。  
终于，Clark爆发了。然而就在那销魂的一瞬间，年轻的氪星人力量失控，手指上的红氪戒指被青筋崩碎，一道白色乳液与两道热视线同时射穿了房顶，身下的床板轰然倒塌，鼻青脸肿满身淤青的Lex陷入昏迷。。。  
红氪骤然离体，恢复神智的Clark陷入虚弱无依的痉挛贤者时间。而重伤昏迷的Lex，由于Clark的痉挛，阴茎深陷在Clark的屁股之中，卡住了。。。  
仆人们听到这么大的动静，认为出大事了，全都飞奔过来，开始撞门。  
Clark发自内心地庆幸，自己之前竟然还没忘记锁门。  
红氪离体的贤者时间很快过去了，他小心翼翼地放松肌肉，将Lex的阴茎从自己体内拔出，然后飞快地用超级速度给自己和昏迷的Lex穿好衣服，打开房门，无视仆人们震惊地目光，抱着昏迷的Lex飞奔去医院。  
Lex正在急救室诊断，Clark焦急地在外面等候着。  
但是待到Lex脱离危险，Clark却不敢去见他了，毕竟，是自己伤害了他。  
虽然苏醒的Lex，在病房里呼喊着Clark，但是Clark还是跑掉了。  
Clark回家后，跟父母大致说了自己戴上红氪用超能力强暴Lex的事情，父母震惊！  
没想到过一会后，才苏醒不久的Lex竟然驱车赶来了。  
不敢见他的Clark把自己关进了自己的房间。  
没想到Lex面对Jonathan和Martha，对之前发生的事情闭口不提，只是担忧地询问Clark是否安全到家了，得到回复后就离开了。  
Lex离开后，Clark还是把自己关在房间里不想出来，Jonathan和Martha很担心。  
终于，Clark打开了房门，告诉父母，发生这么大的事情，自己要负责，要去向Lex提亲。  
Jonathan提醒Clark他还不到年龄。Clark失望地表示，那就先偷偷把事定下来再说，然后就抛下父母追向Lex离去的车辙。  
儿大不中留啊。Jonathan和Martha感叹着。


End file.
